This invention relates generally to specimen cup lids, chemical test strips for analyzing contents of analytical specimen cups, and, specifically, to analytical specimen cup lids which are combined with chemical test strips.
It has been suggested to combine chemical test strips with analytical specimen cup lids so that contents of specimen cups on which the lids are mounted can be analyzed without the necessity of opening the specimen cups and inserting chemical strips therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,830 to Davis describes an analytical specimen cup lid coupled with a test strip. That is, an analytical specimen cup has a lid with outer and inner partitions to define a test space therebetween in which a chemical test strip is mounted. A fluid specimen in the cup is selectively introduced to the chemical strip in the test space by manipulating a frangible valve which breaks an opening in the inner partition. Thus, the analytical specimen cup described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,830 to Davis allows technicians to control when fluid specimen is introduced to a chemical test strip so that the technicians need do this only when they are prepared to read and record data.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/262,535, filed Jun. 20, 1994 by Davis discloses the concept of placing the chemical test strip on a raised shelf in the test space so that the chemical test strip does not remain in contact with a specimen introduced into the test space. Davis also discloses therein the placement of a peel-off color-analysis chart on an exterior surface of the lid adjacent the chemical test strip so that the peel-off color-analysis chart can be easily compared with the chemical test strip, appropriately marked, peeled from the lid, and placed on a patient's chart. Although this device has various beneficial structures, it still has several shortcomings. One problem with this device is that an exposed unprotected lid of this design could be damaged in storage or transport, tampered with, or have a hole poked in a transparent portion of the outer partition, thereby making the lid virtually unusable.
For this reason, it is an object of this invention to provide a lid for an analytical specimen cup of a type providing a test space with a chemical strip therein which is more safely transported and stored and which is relatively tamper proof.
Yet another difficulty with devices of the prior art described above is that they allow light and moisture to continually enter the test space and thereby adversely affect the chemical strip therein. In this regard, it is desirably that chemical test patches be protected from light, especially sunlight, and moisture because such influences tend to discolor chemical patches on chemical test strips and, therefore, make "readings" taken from the test strips inaccurate.
Thus, it is a further object of this invention to provide a lid for an analytical specimen cup of a type defining a test space with a transparent partition which does not normally allow an undue amount of light and/or moisture to reach a chemical strip in the test space.
Yet another difficulty with some of the prior art devices described above is that they suggest the use of an optical magnifying lens as part of a lid for aiding a technician in reading the chemical test strip, but they do not suggest a practical manner of incorporating such a magnifying lens into the lid. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a lid for an analytical specimen cup of a type defining a test space with a chemical test strip therein having a magnifying lens incorporated therein in an inexpensive and practical manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lid for an analytical specimen cup of a type defining a test space with a chemical test strip therein which is not unduly expensive to manufacture and which is uncomplicated for both patients and technicians to use.